memorias
by kellyzelda1000
Summary: (secuela directa de mi fanfic '¿Jeff the killer existe? imposible... ¿o no') al despertar de un coma, Kelly no recuerda nada de su pasado, vivirá engañada toda su vida, pero, si Jeff logra vencer al ser que corrompe su mente, podría salvarla... ¿saldrá todo bien?
1. ¿quien soy?

_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué todo estaba borroso? ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? ¿Qué está pasando?_

- ¡está despertando!

-Shhh, cállate Charlie, déjala descansar

¿Qué son esas voces? Quiero despertar…

-Daniela, Charlie, ¿podrían salir? Es hora de su medicamento

¿Medicamentos? Trate de hacer un movimiento brusco con mi mano, pero solo logre moverla un poco

-¿es mi imaginación? o Kelly se movió

¿Mi nombre es Kelly?

-¡se ha movido!

Quise abrir los ojos, pero no podía, los sentía demasiado pesados, moví mi brazo con más facilidad, pude sentir como alguien me quitaba algo de la cara, sentí como me faltaba oxígeno, intente abrir mis ojos de nuevo, esta vez funciono, pude ver una habitación totalmente blanca, con luces cegadoras sobre mí, a mi lado estaban dos personas, una chica y un chico

-¡Kelly!

-¿q-qui-quienes s-son ust-tedes?

La chica comenzó a llorar, mientras el chico cerraba los ojos y se agachaba, ¿eran mis hermanos?

-¿n-no recuerdas nada?

Pregunto el chico, a decir verdad, era bastante…atractivo, sus ojos eran de un color café muy claro, y su cabello negro azabache, la chica tenía el cabello largo y ondulado, la piel más blanca que la nieve, bastante linda también

-no

-mi nombre es Charlie, y ella es Daniela…

De pronto me vino a la mente un recuerdo…

_**Flashback**_

_Estaba sentada en una banca del patio de la escuela, tenía 12 años, estaba viendo al ´´chico de mis sueños´´ sentado, riendo con sus amigos, cada vez que cruzábamos la mirada, me sonrojaba y miraba hacia otro lado, el solo sonreía, me encantaba su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello, todo, no me di cuenta de que llegaron unas chicas al lado mío hasta que una me empujo_

_Chica: oigan chicas, miren a quien mira Kelly, ¿crees que tengas oportunidad con ese chico? ¡ja!_

_Cerré mis ojos y suspire, escuche unos pasos que se acercaron corriendo y una chica gritando_

_-¿¡Quién te crees tú!? Ella puede ver a quien se le dé la gana, no está pidiendo opinión de una zorra hueca como tu_

_No pude evitar soltar una sonora carcajada al escuchar tan singular insulto, ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor_

_Me cubrí la boca, avergonzada, pues el chico de hace rato volteo a verme, se levantó y camino hacia nosotras_

_-¿Paula? Ven, vámonos, no estés con estas…raras_

_Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, ¿eso es lo que pensaba de mí?_

_Paula: es verdad, vámonos_

_Sentía una gran tristeza, pero en cierto modo me lo esperaba, __**¿qué chico se fijaría en mí?**_

_-como odio a esa puta, oye, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_-¿para qué? ¿Para qué tú también te burles de mí?_

_La chica se sentó al lado mío, me miro y sonrió_

_-nunca le haría eso a alguien, hay que estar enfermo para hacer eso_

_-… mi nombre es Kelly, ¿y el tuyo?_

_-Daniela, pero llámame Dani_

_Recuerdo que desde ese día, nos volvimos inseparables_

_**Fin Flashback**_

Sentí un agudo dolor de cabeza, la tome entre mis manos y cerré los ojos con fuerza

Daniela: ¡Kelly! ¿Qué te pasa?

Kelly: n-nada, quiero estar sola por favor…

Los dos cruzaron la mirada antes de salir, el chico llamado Charlie, se giró y me dedico una sonrisa, me pareció burlona, aunque algo sincera, me deje caer en la cama, cerrando los ojos, miles de imágenes venían a mi mente, pero no podía entrelazar nada

_Keeeeellyyyyyyy_

Abrí los ojos, analizando la habitación, pero no había nadie

Intente cerrar los ojos nuevamente, pero no podía, mire mis brazos, estaban vendados, me dolían un poco, lleve mis manos a la cara, podía sentir unas enormes cicatrices en mis mejillas, formando una sonrisa

Kelly: _¿Qué mierda me paso?_

Me quede dormida al pensar eso, no había pasado ni siquiera media hora cuando el chico llamado Charlie entro y se sentó al lado de mi cama, me tomo de la mano, pude sentir que estaba helado

Charlie: ¿te encuentras mejor?

Kelly: si, un poco mejor…gracias por preguntar

Charlie: me alegro

Se acercó y deposito un beso en mi frente, seguramente me sonroje

Charlie: ¿no recuerdas que somos?

Kelly: e-emmm no, perdona, pero no

Me tomo las mejillas y me besó, abrí los ojos de golpe, me debatía entre corresponderle o no, opte por apartarlo, pose mis manos en sus hombros y lo aparte levemente, quedando cara a cara con él

Kelly: perdona, pero no te recuerdo…

Charlie: pero yo a ti si, somos novios, llevamos ya 2 años

Kelly: ¿Qué?

No me lo podía creer, ¿él era mi novio? Pero como….

Charlie: sé que es difícil, pero te amo, pase todos estos meses junto a ti, espe…

Kelly: ¿meses? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en coma?

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff pov'<strong>

Mierda, esto no debe estar pasándome, ¿Por qué? Sé que cuando la conocí quería asesinarla, pero mis sentimientos me lo impedían, debí hacerlo, no estaría pasando por este dolor… ya ha pasado medio año desde ese maldito día, donde la perdí

_**Flashback**_

_Después de que perdiera el conocimiento, la tome en brazos y la abrase, escondiendo mi cara en su cuello, después de un rato, Daniela llego, junto con Ben_

_Jeff: ¿Quién cojones les dijo que estábamos aquí?_

_Daniela: Slender le dijo a Ben, luego fue a buscarme a mi casa_

_Ben: ¿tu estas bien?_

_Jeff: no, me apuñalo varias veces en el estómago, es imposible que sobreviva_

_Los dos me miraron sorprendidos, mientras yo me partía de risa_

_Jeff: HAHAHAHAHHAHA _

_Ben: no es broma, tienes que atender esas heridas_

_Jeff: no, estoy bien, cuando esa zorra se fue de mi mente se llevó parte de mis heridas_

_Daniela: *sosteniendo a Kelly*: ¿Quién?_

_Jeff: nada, olvídenlo… necesito que me hagas un favor, Daniela_

_Daniela: ¿Qué?_

_Jeff:… quiero que lleves a Kelly al hospital, que le den medicamentos para que se borre su memoria, y que nunca le hables de mí_

_Daniela: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

_Jeff: si vuelve a recordar todo esto su mente puede corromperse, te asesinara, a quien se le ponga en frente… no quiero que sea como yo_

_Ante la mirada atónita de Ben y la confundida de Daniela, aceptaron_

_**Fin Flashback**_

Y ahora mírenme, en una casa cualquiera, con 6 botellas de vodka vacías, esparcidas por el suelo y una media llena entre mis manos, 3 cajetillas de cigarrillos vacías, ¿todo porque? Por imbécil ¿no podía escaparme con ella? Ser los asesinos más buscados de todo el país… pero no, ahora ni me recordará…

La verdadera razón por la que lo hice, fue porque mi mente ya no reconoce a nadie, el sentimiento está creciendo realmente fuerte, por eso escape de la mansión de Slendy, ¿Qué porque me corrompí completamente? Culpa de la puta de Yuki, ella me termino de corromper, aún sigue en mi mente…

-¡salga con las manos en alto!

Al escuchar eso me intente levantar, pero estaba demasiado mareado, y las jodidas lágrimas que me nublaban la vista

Es todo, me rin… ¡ah!

Slenderman: *tomando a Jeff de la sudadera* ¡vámonos!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos (**N/A: **pero no tienes parpados…) me encontraba en el bosque

Slenderman: ¡se puede saber porque coño te fuiste todo este tiempo! ¡Llevo casi un año buscándote!

Jeff: medio año, 6 meses y dos semanas para ser exactos

Ya no tenía la botella de vodka, seguro se me callo, lo único que tenía eran algunos cigarrillos, saque uno de la bolsa de mi pantalón, me lo lleve a la boca, antes de encenderlo Slender estiro un tentáculo, tomo mi cigarrillo y lo tiro al suelo

Slenderman: te hice una pregunta, ¿Por qué nos dejaste?

Jeff: ¿eres idiota? ¿o es que ya perdiste tus ''habilidades'' de leer la mente?

Slenderman: …hace mucho que no las uso, solo con las ''reclutas''

Jeff: entonces no sabrás a que me refi…

Sentí un dolor agudo en mi cabeza, caí de rodillas con mi cabeza en mis manos, después de minutos que me parecieron años, el dolor había desaparecido

Slenderman: así que Yuki aún esta en tu mente, Jeff, me preocupas, tu mente está casi desecha, esa cosa te está matando por dentro, no te queda mucho tiempo

Jeff: ¿¡Y CREES QUE NO LO SE!? P-por eso me aleje de ustedes… y de ella…

Slenderman: …hay una forma de solucionarlo, pero es complicada

Jeff: ¿Cuál?

Slenderman: ya sabes… con Zalgo

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly pov'<strong>

Kelly: ¡dime!

Charlie: …un año

Kelly: ¿¡un año!? ¿Pero cómo…?

Charlie: mira, será mejor que descanses, mañana hablaremos con más calma

Me volvió a tomar de las mejillas, y me beso, esta vez le correspondí, no niego que no sea lindo, si no que sus labios no me traían ningún recuerdo, este no es un sabor que yo pueda recordar, al separarnos, nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, el me sonrió dulcemente, mientras yo la fingí

Charlie: descansa cariño, te amo

Kelly: …perdona, pero…

Charlie: lo sé, me tengo que ir, adiós

Kelly: gracias

Se fue cerrando la puerta un poco brusco, me deje caer en la cama y cerré los ojos, no podía dormir, me tocaba los labios, no recordaba esa sensación, pero me traía recuerdos, aunque eran demasiado borrosos

Kelly: *suspiro* _¿Por qué todo me tiene que pasar a mí? _

_Keeeeeellyyyyyyyyyy_

¿Otra vez esa voz?

Abrí los ojos, pero con el mismo resultado: nada, era realmente frustrante, cerre mis ojos nuevamente y caí rendida de sueño

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff pov'<strong>

Jeff: ¿enserio? ¿No se te ocurrió mejor demonio?

Slenderman: tú sabes que no hay mejor demonio que Zalgo, aunque sus favores se pagan con mucha sangre, el más barato es de 100 victimas

Jeff: ¡no tengo puto tiempo para estar matando 100 pendejos! ¿Acaso no viste mi mente? ¡Se acabó!

Slenderman: …yo te ayudare

Jeff: ¿l-lo aras?

Slenderman: para eso están los amigos

Jeff: ….gracias… ¿me arias un último favor?

Slenderman: ni lo preguntes, vamos

Acerco un tentáculo y lo enredo en mi cintura, en menos de un segundo nos encontrábamos en la ventana de su habitación de hospital, era en un segundo piso, así que era difícil que nos vieran, estábamos apoyados

Justo llegamos cuando un hijo de p**a la estaba besando… ¿¡QUE COJONES LE PASA!?

Estuve a punto de lanzarme contra la ventana, sacando mi cuchillo de mi sudadera, cuando la mano de Slenderman tomo mi hombro

Slenderman: su nombre es Charlie, está engañando a Kelly diciéndole que lleva un año en coma y que ellos están juntos desde hace dos años

Jeff: ¡ME CAGO EN LA PUTA QUE LO PARIO HIJO DE 1000 ZORRAS MAL PARIDO BASTARDO ASDEHJRWEOIHIDJJQWOPEWK!

Slenderman: … t-tranquilo

Jeff: ¿¡QUE!?

Slenderman: mejor vamo-

Jeff: ¡NO!

Slenderman: Jeff, si Kelly te ve de golpe, no soportara la cantidad de recuerdos, además de que tú no querías verla ya, ¿no?

Jeff: ¡eso era porque estoy perdiendo la PUTA CORDURA! Pero si conseguimos hacer el pacto con Zalgo… tal vez y pueda estar con ella

Slender me rodeo nuevamente con su tentáculo… no creo poder acostumbrarme… en un segundo nos encontrábamos en el corazón del bosque, frente a un árbol gigante, pero muy viejo

Slenderman: ¡Zalgo!

De pronto, del árbol empezó a salir sangre, un extraño humo negro y una voz susurrando algo como ''he comes''

-Slender, que sorpresa verte por aquí

Slenderman: déjate de estupideces Zalgo, ya sabes a que venimos

Del tronco salió algo realmente…extraño, un tipo, más alto que yo pero un poco más bajo que Slendy salió de él, tenía un aspecto demoniaco, negro, con unos enormes cuernos y alas, tenía algunas líneas rojas, era realmente ajeno a todos los demás **(N/A: se refiere a los creepypastas) **aunque no me inspiraba ningún miedo, al contrario, lo que recorría frenéticamente mi cuerpo era una especie de hostilidad, quizá porque el ayudaba a Jane

Zalgo: se exactamente a que han venido ambos, pero quiero escucharlos

Jeff: ¡Si ya lo sabes qué esperas en ayudarme!

Dirigió su mirada hacia mí, ojos color rojos con el iris negro, igual que Ben, solo que los de Zalgo tenían un brillo amenazador

Zalgo: Jane me ha hablado mucho de ti… y veo que no exageraba

Dijo arrastrando las palabras, mientras se acercaba a mí con aire amenazador, estuve a punto de sacar mi cuchillo, pero Slender lo impidió tomándome de la muñeca y arrojándome lejos, mientras que amenazaba con sus tentáculos a Zalgo, quien no se movió

Zalgo: ¿eres su protector o algo así?

Dijo de forma calmada, pero sin dejar a un lado el tono amenazador

Slenderman: eso no importa (no te importa a ti), si ya sabes a que venimos no veo la necesidad de explicártelo, pero lo hare con todo gusto…

Jeff: ¡no! Yo lo hare… verás, hay una entidad extraña corrompiendo mi mente y quisiera eliminarla

Zalgo: bien, el pago será de… 60.000 víctimas

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada :D! siento la demora u.u pero ya se me terminaron las vacaciones (desde hace casi un mes, de hecho xD) pero bueno, espero que les haiga gustado. Reviews y favoritos se agradecen, ¡adiós!<strong>


	2. Joan

Jeff: ¡no! Yo lo hare… verás, hay una entidad extraña corrompiendo mi mente y quisiera eliminarla

Zalgo: bien, el pago será de… 60.000 víctimas

Me quede de piedra al escuchar eso

Jeff: ¡estas bromeando! ¿¡No!?

Zalgo: si esto te parece una broma será mejor que no te proponga nada

Jeff: ¡está bien! Pero… ¿sin límite de tiempo?

Zalgo: tienes el tiempo contado, Jeff, pero no depende de mí, dentro de algunas semanas serás corrompido completamente

Estoy entre la puta espada y la pared, mierda…

Jeff: …está bien

Zalgo: y nada de ayuda

Slenderman: tranquilo, que no me meteré en esto

Zalgo: eso espero… ahora retírense

Me gire y camine lo más rápido que pude, escuchaba a Slender detrás de mí, maldita sea, son demasiados imbéciles que matar…

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly POV'<strong>

Desperté de golpe al sentir unas manos en mi cara, pero al recorrer mi vista por la habitación no había nadie… un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda entera, trague en seco, sentía que alguien me observaba, pero no lograba ver a nadie, ya que las luces estaban apagadas

- o-oye, no puedo dormir, ¿me cuentas un cuento?

Kelly: ¿umm?

-m-mi nombre es Joan, y e-estoy a-aquí porque me harán u-una opera-ción

Kelly: ¿operación? ¿De qué?

Joan: de corazón

No pude evitar hacer un gesto de dolor, aunque no se notara en la oscuridad

Kelly: ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Joan: 5 años, mañana cumplo 6

Kelly: oh, será hoy, ¿no? Calculo que son las 3 de la mañana

Joan: ¡sí! ¡Ya cumplí 6 años!

Kelly: pues feliz cumpleaños

Joan: ¡gracias! Por cierto, ¿Por qué estás aquí tú?

Kelly: yo… sufrí un coma, dicen que llevo 1 año dormida, y no recuerdo nada

Joan: ¡oh! Que horrible debe ser eso… ¿no tienes padres?

Kelly: no lo sé…

Joan: yo sí, mi madre toma mucho vino, y cuando esta ebria, me golpea, mi padre está en la cárcel por defenderme, porque un día golpeo mucho a mi madre porque ella me arrojo una botella de vino vacía.

Kelly: pero… ¡él te defendió! La que debería estar pudriéndose en la cárcel es tu madre

Joan: mi madre tiene mucho dinero…

La pequeña niña bostezo, y antes de decir algo, cayo rendida en un profundo sueño

Trate de dormir yo también, pero era imposible, aun recordaba esas manos, ¿de quién serian? De Joan no, porque eran más grandes y muy frías

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación de abrió de golpe, cerré los ojos y fingí dormir, escuche unos pasos, luego silencio absoluto, luego unos labios plantándose en los míos

-me quedare esta noche cuidando de ella, enfermera

Enfermera: me parece bien, pero recuerde que comparte habitación con una niña pequeña, así que conténgase

¿Qué? Eso sonó muy… qué más da, ¿Quién es este? Seguro que es Charlie

Charlie: bien, me contendré

Dijo con una risita, que bien, un acompañante

Pude sentir como la cama se comenzaba a mover, señal de que Charlie se había recostado a mi lado, pude sentir su brazo pasando por mi cintura y su cara en mi cabello, un escalofrió me recorrió entera, me sentía… incómoda

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jeff POV'<strong>_

Entre despacio a una casa, las luces de las habitaciones de arriba estaban encendidas, era una pareja de recién casados discutiendo, y dos niños llorando, todo en sus respectivas habitaciones, entre por el sótano, ya que era más fácil, abrí con cuidado la puerta y subí despacio las escaleras, algunos escalones rechinaban, pero con los gritos de los padres y el llanto de los niños era difícil que lo detectaran, decidió ir primero con los padres, entro y con una sonora carcajada clavo su cuchillo en la garganta del padre y en el estómago a la madre, dejándolos medios muertos, rápidamente entro donde estaban los niños, una niña abrazada a un oso y un niño debajo de sus mantas, en su cama

Jeff: Go To Sleep, pequeños

El chico se quedó mudo, mientras la niña gritaba a todo pulmón, rápidamente clave mi cuchillo en su frente, luego lo saque y lo clave en su corazón, me gire a ver al niño, comenzaba a desmayarse, me acerqué despacio hacia él, enfocándome en sus ojos, me encantaba ver el miedo de mis victimas antes de acabar con ellas

Una…dos…tres…cuatro puñaladas en el estómago bastaron para que sus ojos se cerraran completamente

_**Una hora después**_

Slender me ayudo a poner los cuerpos en la cabaña del bosque, casi desecha

Slenderman: listo, vamos a buscar a más victim…

Jeff: quiero verla

Slenderman: …te llevo

Al encontrarnos frente a su ventana, entre lo más sigiloso que pude, aunque claro, soy un asesino, cuando estuve frente a ella, no pude evitarlo y acaricie su rostro, hizo un ademan de despertar

Jeff: *pensando* _¡joder!_

Rápidamente entre bajo la cama, oh…que típico es esto, después de unos minutos, Kelly se puso a hablar con una niña… mujeres. Después de un tiempo la niña se quedó dormida, creí que podría salir y ver a Kelly una vez más, pero de pronto la puerta se abrió y entro nada más y nada menos que el mayor hijo de puta del jodido mundo, se paró y le planto un beso en los labios, es todo, hoy muere

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡<strong>_**hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! Espero de corazón que les haiga gustado, siento mucho no subirlo antes, pero estos meses eh tenido mi salud un poco critica, lo siento**


	3. te amo

_Rápidamente entre bajo la cama, oh…que típico es esto, después de unos minutos, Kelly se puso a hablar con una niña… mujeres. Después de un tiempo la niña se quedó dormida, creí que podría salir y ver a Kelly una vez más, pero de pronto la puerta se abrió y entro nada más y nada menos que el mayor hijo de puta del jodido mundo, se paró y le planto un beso en los labios, es todo, hoy muere._

El hijo de puta se recoso al lado de ella, en la MISMA cama, aunque no escuchaba nada, tal vez y se esté haciendo la dormida, joder, ¡esa es mi chica!

Kelly: *soñolienta* mmmm…. ¿Charlie? ¿qu-que haces a-aquí?

¡Joder! No me contradigas…

Charlie: tranquila mi amor, solo estoy asiéndote compañía, no te voy a hacer nada, a menos que quieras, claro

Escuche una risa incómoda de parte de ella, lo mato… ¡LO MATO!

Lo pensaría dos veces, pero estoy demasiado molesto, ¡a la mierda todo!

Estire la mano hasta tocar una mano, la jale tan brusco que la persona cayo, era ese hijo de perra, al verme abrió los ojos como platos y grito como nena, me arrastré fuera de debajo de la cama y me senté sobre el impidiéndole levantarse, lo tome del cuello de la camisa y le di un puñetazo, me miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido y me devolvió el golpe, se arrepentirá ese cabrón

**Kelly POV'**

Estaba paralizada, de pronto Charlie se cayó de la cama y dio un grito, pero ahora está peleando con no sé qué, está demasiado oscuro para ver, no podía gritar, no podía levantarme

Charlie: ¿¡porque coño vuelves a buscarla!?

¿?: ¡Eso a ti no te importa!

Me llego un dolor terrible de cabeza al escuchar esa voz, podía ver en mi mente muchísimas imágenes pero era demasiado confuso, cerré los ojos y apreté los dientes

¿?: ¡AAAAHHHHHH!

Al escuchar el grito de la enfermera abrí los ojos, Charlie estaba inconsciente en el piso, mientras una sombra se paraba frente a mi

¿?: Kelly, te amo

Me sonroje a mas no poder, intente levantarme pero la sombra escapo por la ventana.

Me levante bruscamente a la ventana, al fijarme no vi nada más que una calle gris y desierta.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff POV´<strong>

Jeff: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA

Slenderman: creo que ya te perdimos

No podía parar de reír, sentía como la adrenalina corría por mis venas, llenándome todo el cuerpo, quería matarlo, llenarme las manos de su asquerosa sangre, pero algo me detuvo, no sé qué fue…

Slenderman: no puedo creer que estés enamorado de ella

Jeff: ¡claro que no! Solo lo dije para dejárselo bien en claro: ella es MIA

Slenderman: ¿y eso no es una muestra de amor?

Jeff: no creo… de todas formas, vete a la mierda

Al decir esto, me aleje corriendo, tenía que matar a unas cuántas ratas.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly POV'<strong>

Algunos guardias junto con la enfermera regresaron casi inmediatamente, ayudaron a levantar a Charlie, seguía inconsciente

Enfermera: ¡era horrible! No lo vi del todo, pero su rostro… era espeluznante, estaba más pálido que un muerto, los ojos totalmente abiertos y rodeados de negro muy hundidos en la carne… pero su sonrisa, nunca la olvidare…

Seguido de su breve descripción del atacante, un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda, no tenía idea de porqué.

**6:36 a.m.**

Al despertar ya no me dolía tanto la cabeza, estaba preparándome, pues me habían dado de baja en el hospital, a decir verdad, tenía pensado escapar

Afuera estaba dando una ligera llovizna que me relajaba, no es necesario decir como estaba vestida, aunque no podría ser diferente, ya que tenía muchas vendas, no sé porque

Al salir de mi habitación Dani y Charlie me estaban esperando, sonreí forzadamente, no sabía que había pasado en todo este tiempo no sabía a donde iría ahora, sin familia, trataba de no pensar en el incidente de la noche

Kelly: ¿ahora a donde iré?

Daniela: a tu casa, pero si no te molesta, me quedare contigo para que no te sientas sola

Kelly: gracias

Le abrase con fuera, quería llorar, pero que humillante ¡yo no lloro!

Charlie: mi amor, si tú quieres, yo también me quedare contigo

Se acercó a mí y me beso, yo correspondí a regañadientes, ¿Qué clase de novia seria si le rechazo un beso?

Kelly: pues no lo sé… está bien, pero dormirás en otra habitación

En el camino hablábamos un montón, nadie quería decir nada mas de mi pasado, al parecer no querían desvelarme algo

Daniela: tuviste un accidente de coche, tu hermana, tu padre y tu iban en el coche, un auto se pasó el alto y…. tú fuiste la única que sobrevivió, tiempo después tu prima se suicidó y tu tía se mudó de país

Al escuchar esa historia, no sentí nada, creí que iba a llorar por Fer, pero no

Kelly: oh…

Daniela: ¿¡oh!?

Kelly: es que no sé qué decir…

* * *

><p><strong>Autora POV'<strong>

Lo que más temía Daniela se estaba cumpliendo, su amiga ya no era capaz de sentir ningún tipo de arrepentimiento o culpa, se estaba… corrompiendo

Kelly: ¡ah!

Grito al ver un gato negro abalanzarse sobre ella, lamiéndole la cara, ella al verlo sonrió y se le iluminaron los ojos

Kelly: ¡Kira!

Dijo mientras estrechaba al minino contra su pecho, se veía más grande de lo que recordaba, la tomo en brazos y le conto a sus compañeros como la había conocido

Al llegar a casa, Kelly subió las escaleras corriendo de dos en dos escalones, abrió de un portazo la puerta de su habitación y… todo estaba como antes

Daniela corrió tras ella para explicar la posible ausencia de sus cosas, pero al llegar se encontró a kelly revisando su tan preciada carpeta de dibujos y al gato sobre su regazo… ¡tenia a Jeff dibujado!

Daniela le arrebato la carpeta bruscamente, y la guardo ante la mirada sorprendida y molesta

Kelly: ¿Qué coño ases?

Daniela: eh… no debes esforzar tu mente, descansa

Kelly: Daniela, agradezco tu preocupación, pero no deberías meterte en lo que no te importa, es mi puta carpeta y la puedo ver cuando se me de mi puta gana, ¿entiendes?

El enojo se notaba en su rostro, al punto de tener los dientes apretados, y los ojos entrecerrados, Daniela trago saliva forzosamente, estaba perdiendo a su amiga y eso le dolía

Al ver la cara de tristeza y horror de Daniela, Kelly reacciono

Kelly: ¡Daniela! Lo siento, no sé lo que me paso, perdona por decir eso

Daniela: no te preocupes, mira, te dejo sola, toma

Susurro entregándole la carpeta, conociendo a Kelly, seguramente de la culpa ya no la vería, solo la guardaría

Kelly la tomo y la guardo en el fondo de su armario, Daniela salió a dejar el equipaje en la habitación del fondo del pasillo, de los padres de Kelly, mientras Charlie dormiría en la habitación de al lado, la de Fernanda, al terminar de desempacar, Charlie y Daniela bajaron para preparar el desayuno mientras Kelly estaba viendo por la ventana como llovía, los niños jugando en los charcos, la gente corriendo a cubrirse bajo los techos sobresalientes de algunas casas y restaurantes, perros callejeros aullando de frio, gatos maullando escandalosamente, se apartó y miro a Kira, estaba tan feliz jugando con un trozo de estambre que había encontrado por ahí, se giró nuevamente a la calle, a la mierda todo, abrió la ventana y salto al árbol, bajo lentamente y al tocar el piso corrió al bosque, algo la llamaba, pero no estaba segura de que… de pronto el chico de anoche llego a su mente.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Fin! ¡Hasta aquí el capítulo 3 de la serie! Espero les haiga gustado, Reviews y favoritos se agradecen, los amo! (recuerden jugar five nights at freddy's) <strong>


	4. sudadera

_Abrió la ventana y salto al árbol, bajo lentamente y al tocar el piso corrió al bosque, algo la llamaba, pero no estaba segura de que… de pronto el chico de anoche llego a su mente._

Trataba de cubrirse la lluvia con su antebrazo, pero sin quitar la vista de su objetivo, al llegar se cubrió bajo un árbol frondoso, pese a ser invierno, el árbol era de lo más bonito, claro, para ella lo muerto también contenía algo especial; en fin, se sentó recargándose en el tronco del árbol y cerró los ojos, escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia, recordando esos momentos en los que discutía con Fer, ignoraba a su padre, faltaba a clases para ir a la biblioteca o quedarse en su habitación dibujando, cuando se carcajeaba con Daniela en clase… ¿su primer beso? Fue en primer año de preparatoria, no recordaba muy bien el nombre del afortunado, ni siquiera le interesaba en lo más mínimo, pero, ¿y Charlie? No tenía recuerdos de él, salvo cuando lo conoció, un chico sonrojado, con una rosa roja en una mano, la otra la tenía detrás de su cabello azabache, con los ojos café claro centellando a la luz del sol… ¿Por qué eso lo recordaba perfectamente y lo demás no? Algo andaba mal.

¿Y si le estaban ocultando algo?

* * *

><p><strong>Daniela POV'<strong>

Daniela: ¡ah!

Solté un gemido al tocar la estufa caliente, mierda, ¿Por qué coño la gente cocina?

Charlie: ¿otra vez? Ya van 4 veces que te quemas, mejor ve a buscar a Kelly, yo termino

Daniela: está bien

Subí las escaleras pesadamente, que cansancio, odiaba mentirle a mi Kelly, pero era necesario, claro que le diré toda la verdad cuando Jeff elimine a… lo que sea que lo atormenta, en fin, al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Kelly toque unas cuantas veces

Daniela: ¡Kelly! ¿Sigues enojada conmigo? Lo siento, vamos, abre

Al no escuchar ruido alguno me sorprendí un momento, abrí la puerta y no había nadie, solo Kira dormida sobre la cama y la ventana abierta… hija de puta

Baje corriendo las escaleras, al llegar le grite a Charlie que enseguida regresaba, salí de la casa disparada al bosque, sabía dónde encontrarla.

Efectivamente, se encontraba en ''su árbol favorito'' sentada, con la mirada perdida, me acerque a ella con cautela, no quería sorprenderla

Daniela: Kelly, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Dirigió su mirada hacia mí, llena de dudas, con los ojos vidriosos a causa de la desesperación

Kelly: ¡oh! Estas aquí, no lo sé, algo me llamaba, es raro ¿no?

Daniela: ¿puedo sentarme?

Asintió despacio, me senté al lado de ella, recargo su cabeza con mi hombro y yo apoye mi cabeza con la suya

Kelly: estoy confundida, no sé si lo que me dices es verdad o no

Un nudo se empezó a formar en su estómago a causa de los nervios, Kelly no era tonta, su defecto y virtud más grande es que analizaba demasiado las cosas, siempre acertaba

Daniela: pues… a que te refieres

Kelly: no sé si es verdad que ellos murieran en un coche y que solo yo sobreviviera, o que te recuerde perfectamente a ti y que solo recuerde cuando conocí a Charlie, pero lo demás… ¡dime! ¿Por qué me mientes?

Me miro con los ojos cargados de frustración, la abrace muy fuerte

Daniela: Kelly… lo siento

Me separe y nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, fije mi vista a sus labios, estaban un poco morados por el frio, no me había dado cuenta de que estábamos demasiado cerca, me hacer que lentamente… pero me separe bruscamente y me levante.

Kelly: D-Daniela…

Daniela: me voy, te espero en la casa, Charlie ya preparo la comida

Camine lo más rápido que pude, alejándome de ella

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kelly POV'<strong>_

La mire alejarse casi corriendo, toque mis labios, ¿iba a besarme? No creo, estoy imaginando cosas

Kelly: mierda…

Me levante y camine hacia la casa, no tenía ganas de regresar, pero no podía ir a ningu…

Kelly: voy al cementerio

Susurre mirando al cielo, era casi medio día y la lluvia estaba más calmada, camine sin prisas, observaba a la gente pasar con sus paraguas, me miraban extraño posiblemente porque no llevaba un suéter o algo para cubrirme, estaba casi congelada

Llegue casi en 30 minutos, al entrar y llegar a la tumba de mi madre, me gire y vi la tumba de mi padre a su lado

Kelly: tsk, no te mereces estar al lado de ella, cabrón

Me puse de rodillas frente a la tumba de mi madre

Kelly: mama, creo que tú sabes lo que en realidad me paso, ¿no? Por favor, quisiera saber la verdad…

¿?: Te dará frio…

Sentí algo sobre mis hombros, al mirar vi que era una sudadera color blanca, con algunas manchas de algún liquido rojo, sangre

Me levante y mire a los lados, nadie

Kelly: ¿Qué coñ…?

Di un resoplido, cansada de la situación, lo mejor por ahora sería encerrarme en mi habitación hasta la noche y luego salir por ahí

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa abrí y eche un vistazo a la cocina, nadie, solo Kira, comiendo en un pequeño plato

Kelly: ¿hola?

Charlie: ¿Dónde coño estabas? ¿Y quién te dio eso?

Dijo apuntando a la sudadera, la cual me la puse en medio del camino porque la lluvia había arreciado

Kelly:… la encontré por ahí, enserio. Me la puse porque tenía frio

La peor excusa del mundo, sin duda

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jeff POV'<strong>_

El verla así, tan indefensa frente a la tumba de su madre, me afecto demasiado, con ayuda de Slender le pude dejar mi sudadera… no importa el frio, pues slender me llevo a una casa, donde había más victimas

La buena noticia es que llevábamos 500 víctimas, ya se los había entregado a Zalgo y no sospecha nada de que Slenderman me está ayudando, o eso espero.

Al anochecer llegamos a la ''mansión Slendy'', cuando iba a entrar a mi habitación, escuche unos sonidos extraños en la habitación de frente, me acerque y abrí un poco la puerta, en ese momento me arrepentí de haberme quemado los párpados

Masky sobre Hoodie, ambos sin máscaras, besándose y tocándose, los sonidos extraños eran los gemidos de Hoodie producidos porque Masky tenía su mano dentro de su pantalón

Cerré la puerta lo más despacio que pude y corrí escaleras abajo, chocando con Ben, quien iba con su porro en la mano

Ben: ¡la puta madre, Jeff!

Jeff: ¡Ben! ¿Qué haces a estas horas despierto?

Ben: pues al terminarme este porro iba a ver a Daniela, ¿Por qué?

Jeff: ¿Daniela? Creí que solo la buscabas para… bueno, ya sabes

Ben: para nada, me enamore de ella, pero oye, que no te quedas atrás, ¿eh? Jajaja

Jeff: joder, ni lo digas, que aún me quedan muchísimas victimas solo para poder estar con ella

_Yuki: ni lo creas, Zalgo no tiene suficiente poder para sacarme de aquí_

Jeff: ¡vete a la verga, puta de mierda!

Ben: ¡oye! Que no soy puta… o no lo parezco, creo

Jeff: no te dije a ti, en fin, que te valla bien con Dani, usa condón

Ben: claro, una cosa más, Daniela ya vive con Kelly… y Charlie, me lo dijo ella esta tard…

Al escuchar ese nombre mis sentidos se agudizaron, le pedí a Ben acompañarlo, ahora si iba a matar a ese hijo de la gran Yuki

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kelly POV'<strong>_

Eran más o menos las 2 de la madrugada, estaba sentada en mi escritorio con el ordenador encendido, jugando five nights at freddy's, iba por la 4ta noche, claro que el animatronico que más me molestaba era Foxi, ese maldito zorro pirata, aunque no sabía porque, algo me atraía de él, aunque claro, como estoy un poco loca, me gusten los monstros poseídos en lugar de Charlie

Daniela: Kelly, ¿puedo pasar?

Dijo tocando la puerta, justo cuando me salto un screamer de Foxi, me levante y abrí la puerta

Kelly: ¿si?

Daniela: solo quería decirte que lamento lo de la mañana, no quería… bueno, ya sabes

Kelly: no hay cuidado, pasa

Daniela: no, ya me voy a dormir, solo quería disculparme y decirte que la excusa que le dijiste a Charlie no fue nada creíble jaja

Kelly: jajaja ni yo me lo creí pero bueno, hasta mañana

Al despedirnos cerré la puerta y me senté de nuevo a jugar una partida nueva, me puse a todo los audífonos y comencé por revisar las cámaras, pero de nuevo escuche que tocaban la puerta, pause el juego y me levante, no me dio tiempo de abrir la puerta cuando Charlie entro de repente

Charlie: ¿me vas a decir la verdad o no? Te lo preguntare otra vez, ¿¡DE DONDE SACASTE ESA SUDADERA!?

Me puse demasiado tensa, si había algo que recordaba a la perfección era que odiaba que me gritaran

Kelly: ya te lo dije, me la encontré por ahí

Dije al ver la sudadera sobre la cama

Charlie: no es cierto, si hubiera sido cierto, ¿Por qué cuando me lo dijiste corriste a encerrarte a tu habitación? ¿¡EH!?

Gritaba mientras se me acercaba peligrosamente, a cada paso que el daba yo retrocedía dos, estaba furioso, se notaba en su mirada

Kelly: o-oye Charlie, s-ser-será m-mejor que te c-cal-mes o…

Charlie: ¿o qué? ¿Vas a gritar? Pues yo creo que gritarás más cuando te esté penetrando, quieras o no

Mi cuerpo se tensó y mi mente quedo en blanco, ¿sería capaz de violarme?

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! Lo siento por los que querían yuri pero recuerden que no a todos les gusta, aunque lo compense con un poco de yaoi :3 pero bueno, el próximo capítulo contendrá lemmon, será un poco fuerte así que les recomiendo que se preparen :3 (que descanse en paz, Roberto Gómez Bolaños, se nos fue un grande de la comedia mexicana, pero se fue sin querer queriendo).<strong>


End file.
